The Fever (RinxReader)
by Mei Sakamaki
Summary: You have been diagnosed with a mysterious illness that makes you extremely weak, and feverish. It hasn't gotten any better or any worse since you diagnosed, but it gradually gets worse as it continued effecting you. The one who has been there for you would be your boyfriend Rin Matsuoka. Having dated for a year, this sickness only makes you closer than ever before.
1. Intro

A/N: Before we starts here are a few things!

Guides:

(F/N)= First name

(L/N) = Last Name

(H/C)= Hair color

(H/L)= Hair Length

(E/C)= Eye Color

(F/C)= Favorite Color

(Y/N)= Your name (First and last)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Free! Or any of its characters in any way! All belong to its original owners!

This chapter is a little short. It's like a prologue before all the conflicts and stuff happened.

Please Enjoy! ^.^

As you laid in your bed, you felt a loneliness wash over you. Sitting there, alone, in an empty house, and an empty family, was too lonely for you. Not being able to go to school, practically isolated you from people. Being too sick to step foot outside.. Not loving it whatsoever. However, one person made it all better each day.

Someone enters the door to your room and stands there in the doorway as you look over to him. His purplish, reddish hair almost hanging down over his beautiful red eyes. "Oi (F/N)!" He says in a cheerful voice as he walks in the room, kneeling down in front of your bed, staring at you. "How you feeling?" He asks with a cheerful smile, knowing you loved that smile.

"Eh.. I've been better.. I guess a little better than yesterday.." you mumble as you smile weakly when he smiled, his shark like teeth showing.

"Ah. Did you take your medicine yet?" he asks, having known everything about your illness from the time it was diagnosed some months ago. The caring boyfriend he was, made you a little happier each day. But you shake your head, not even getting out of the bed that day. Rin shakes his head and frowns, "(F/N)," he sighs as he stands back up, going into your bathroom where you kept the medicine, also going to get you a glass of water, then comes back. He sits on your bed and places the stuff down on your nightstand, crawling over to you and lifting you up gently, having you lean against his strong arm. He then takes the right dosage of medicine and smiles at you. "Open your mouth for me please~" he says laughing a little. When you do as he says, he sticks the pills in your mouth and has you quickly was them down with water. "Good girl~" he remarks as he sets the glass down on the nightstand again, then leans back into the wall, having you lean back into him.

A wave of coolness washes over you as you notice he was actually a little cold in the skin. "I-Is it cold... outside..?" you ask with a small stutter. He nods. "Yeah.. It's supposed to snow pretty soon too. It just keeps getting colder and colder," he sighs, "It bothers me a little.."

"Bothers you..? R-Really..?"

"Yup. Cold weather means no swimming.. Here they wait until the spring.. But at least winter break is coming up. That means, I get to see you more," he smiles and laughs a little, making you blush. Suddenly, your stomach growls, making him laugh even more."Someone's hungry. I'll make you some soup if you don't mind," he practically asks. You shake you head in response, basically saying he can.

Rin pets your (H/L) (H/C) hair for a small while before laying you back down in bed, and stands, going to the doorway, looking back at you. "You stay here while I make it," he smiles once again before leaving the room. You smile weakly then close your eyes for a few minutes, actually feeling like you will drift off into sleep any moment, then open your eyes back up, patiently waiting there for your boyfriend to come back.

Rins POV

As I stood there, waiting for (F/N)s soup to be done, I accidentally backed into the counter a little too hard, causing myself to yelp in pain. I almost fell over as I hit it, grimacing as I straightened myself out. I couldn't let her know.. I could never let her know.. What has been happening to me..

A/N: I guess a little preview cx


	2. What To Do

(I warn you, feels will be contained in almost every chapter ;-; )

As you woke up another morning, you felt like absolute crap. Worse than before to say the least. You couldn't get up, you were cold yet hot at the same time, but it was freezing in your house. Your empty house, since your parents had went on a business trip, leaving you alone, thinking you were fine. Not the case at all..

As you stood up shakily, you got an immediate head rush and a dizzy spell, forcing you to lay back down. However, one pair of strong arms wraps around your waist, pulling you close to a cold void. "You shouldn't be getting up (F/N).. " you hear Rin from behind you yawn and grumble. Once you were a little bit cooled down, beside the fact that it was freezing in the house anyway, you snuggle into his chest. You hear him snicker from behind you. "You know.. you're so cute~" he groans playfully, while moving his arms up, wrapping his arms around your chest area.

"R-Rin..!" You yelp with a stutter, a hot blush growing on your face, probably making your fever rise, but by .5 degrees. This was how you spent the past few weeks, with your boyfriend, laying in bed, talking. However, once you started to get a little better, it was like your life turned into one big fever.

Can't be cured by love, but by time.

(A/N: Cheesy .-. I know. )

It has been a week since you began to feel better. You could move properly and even get out of the house, but your fever has came back when it wanted to, not too bad to make you not get out of bed.

One night you were out with Rin, walking downtown in the snow. You weren't familiar with the scenery but you liked the pine trees that were getting set up for Christmas. It was December 1st. The mark of the beginning of the Christmas season. Parents are frantic, children are excited, older people like watching the lights, and you..? For a teen with parents who didn't care, you thought of it as a normal day.

"Alright..!" Rin semi yells while squeezing your entangled hands a little. "Where do you wanna go next? I know this great re-" He suddenly stops talking, seemingly stoping as well walking. You stopped walking and ran a hand through your (H/C) hair and look at him. He was looking off in the distance, directly in front of you and him. When you look ahead, a group of boys a few years older than us obviously, we're hanging around a trash bin near an ally way. He squeezes your hand as they glanced at the two of you. Rin turns and starts walking away without saying a word, and you're pulled along with him.

"Oi! Matsuoka!" one of the guys yell, but Rin doesn't stop walking, he almost breaks into a sprint, but minds that you're still there. "Matsuoka!" you hear another guy yell. Once again, he didn't stop. He kept going and just when we rounded a corner, Rin smashes into one of the guys, tumbling to the ground along with you.

Rin doesn't even move off of the ground. It's like he's given up all of a sudden. His face looked like it was in pain, and you couldn't do anything but sit there and stare up at the scary looking man. "W-Wh.." you began to say with a shaky voice, actually scared. "What do you want with him..?"

"Hah..?" someone from behind you says as they lower their hand towards you, slowly picking you up by your hair. However, the man is sent back by Rin as he punched him in the jaw as hard as he could, making you fall to the ground.

"Go (F/N).." Rin mumbles, but you don't move. "(F/N)! G-" His sentence was interrupted by a swift punch to his stomach, sending him toppling to the ground. As you back away with fear, your back hits a wall, not realizing that you were being surrounded by the men, who left Rin there.

"You are a pretty lady.." They say as one of them started to undo your coat. And once it was off, an instant burst of cool air hits your exposed arms. Another guy began slipping his hand up your (F/C) (favorite color) blouse, making you cringe and blush. But what they did next..

Rin's POV

I couldn't do anything.. I was laying there in absolute pain, not being able to do a single thing about what was happening to her.. (F/N)'s face is beat red, both from blushing and her fever rising. The tallest guy had her pinned against the cold brick wall, kissing her roughly, and grinding against her. Muffled shouts coming from her scared self, wanted me to scream.. And that's exactly.. what I did..

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed as loud as I could, making the guys who surrounded (F/N) turn, and go over to me, beginning to kick me in my stomach, back, chest, everywhere... Blood started running out of my mouth, and pain overtakes my body. As they continued, I saw flashing lights, and the guys running away, and the half naked (F/N) collapsing to the ground... I couldn't keep my eyes open.. my vision was growing hazy, and I blacked out almost immediately..

A/N: Quite unexpected for me too .-. I hoped you enjoyed cx


End file.
